In a computing device, a voltage supplied to a processing core and/or a frequency of a clock signal supplied to the processing core may be dynamically scaled during an operation of the processing core. An arrangement may, for example, dynamically compute the voltage and/or the frequency, e.g., based on a workload of device, a temperature of the device, power available to the device, etc. In case the arrangement develops a fault, no voltage-frequency scaling may be performed, thereby potentially rendering the device non-operational.